


Oops, Hi - Harry the cashier and Louis the couponer

by Bornlarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bornlarry/pseuds/Bornlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry has to cover someone's shift he meets a cute couponer. (Thank you to gallouvich on tumblr for the inspiration)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops, Hi - Harry the cashier and Louis the couponer

Harry is woken by his phone buzzing beside his messy bed curls. He picks up his phone and mumbles a good morning. "Harry its Charlie. Sorry to wake you man but I need you to cover my shift today." "Um, yeah okay" He replied wiping sleep from his eyes. 

Harry hated working at his crappy cashier job and he hated Charlie for making him do it on Monday, his day off. He hated everything about it, from the uniforms to the sterile lights, the only thing he like about it were the nice customers and he got a fair few. He wasn't friends with his coworkers except Charlie, most of them resented Harry as female customers were often attracted to him. Harry liked boys always had so he never noticed the attention.

Harry had gotten through most of the shift politely acknowledging his customers and counting the hours until he could go back to bed. Until he noticed a boy unpacking his shopping cart. Internally sighing Harry realised he was one of those coupon collectors. Harry didn't understand couponing at all and just saw it as more work because it always took ages to register all the coupons, but the boy was cute so Harry didn't mind as much. Harry started scanning the items as the boy organised his coupons. As Harry bagged the last item the boy dropped the handful of coupons on the floor. "Oops" Harry said looking at the boy frantically grabbing coupons. "Hi" the boy replied smiling and passing his coupons to Harry. "Sorry about the coupons." He said blushing. "Don't worry about it, you've got quite a few" Harry says laughing softly. "U-um yeah I guess," the boy says nervously, "I'm Louis." "Harry." Harry replies pointing to his name tag and laughing. "You know I've never understood all this." "Couponing? It's easy I have a folder at home and a list and it's great" Louis replies. Harry chuckles. "Sounds great, that's all of them scanned, the total is 87.60" Harry looks up and sees Louis properly for the first time, he smiles because he is so sweet about his coupons and he is so beautiful that Harry thinks he might be the sun, beautiful to look at but painful at the same time. He smiles at the boy again. "I finish my shift now, we could, I mean if you wanted to we could get a coffee?" Louis smiles "I would love to."


End file.
